Mazikeen Noir
by six the raven
Summary: The second part to 2 Devils and 1 Heart. It will focus on Maze and her journey to carve a life out for herself on Earth after the events of the last story. She turns detective and uses her bounty hunting skills to bring supernatural foes down. This is a story I will be writing slowly as it is more crime solving and not straight romance. Thank you for all the kind words, so enjoy x
1. Leave it To Leslie

**Authors note: This is the second part of my series and it follows on from 2 devils and 1 heart. This is rated T for suggestions of sex and mild swearing from the first chapter, but there is nothing graphic. If you have not read/do not want to read the first part then let me recap:**

**Lucifer, Dan, Ella and Cain were made into the four horsemen of the apocalypse by God because Lilith escaped Hell in the body of Eve with the help of Cain. Lilith then revealed to Chloe that she hadn't been the only miracle born and that God had created them so they would mate with angels. Chloe is now pregnant by Lucifer and as being part of a miracle means that her body takes on some of the aspects of Lucifer's powers.**

**Lucifer battled Lilith and her army of nephilim with his personal guard of 250 demons, but they got there too late. Lilith had the nephilim slaughtered and then their bodies were possessed by some of the demons from Hell and she flew up to Heaven to wage war on God, the one being she wants to be with.**

**Lucifer was put in charge of the fate of Heaven, Hell and Earth as he is the chief horseman. So he decided to leave it as it is with some safeguards by putting Ella (who is now the justice horseman) in charge of shaping Earth and Hell to be more just. He put Daniel (as the death horseman) as the ruler of Hell and the souls of Heaven (I wanted him to be with Charlotte again and have time with Trixie) and Cain (as the war horseman) to wage war on Lilith in Heaven and Hell.**

**He gave his faithful demons free will and is has now decided to marry Chloe. He has decided to have a bit of a quiet life teaching religion in Oxford, England (yes I loved a Discovery of Witches), but problem is whilst all this was going on Maze was in Hell with Eve's soul, so she didn't figure in any of the exciting bits…until now.**

_Lux…_

Maze was not happy, nay she was _seething. _She wanted to rip things apart with her bare hands, which were itching for her knives. She wanted to eviscerate her enemies and drink their blood. Maze raged at a God who hated her and cursed the day that he made Lucifer 'high handed bastard' Morningstar come into existence.

"Maze…are you ok?"

She blinked a few times and came back to her surroundings, there was a concerned Linda standing in front of her.

"Linda, sorry I was lost in my own thoughts."

Maze looked around Lux and her mouth tightened in distaste. The club was filled with virtually all the people that claimed to know Chloe and Lucifer: humans, demons and some angels as it was their engagement party. Humans she couldn't care less about, angels were a-holes and the demon _really really _bothered her. Maze had thought she was the only one Lucifer had brought to Earth, but no there was 250 of them hiding away and she had been the one forced to serve his bloody drinks for all those years. Not only that, but when he really needed back-up he had sent her to babysit Amenadial in Hell whilst he took them into a battle that was had been a truly epic one.

She was pissed, he had given all those demons free-will and she was still tethered to his beck and call. The time in Hell wasn't too bad as it allowed her to get reacquainted with Eve, but then she had been ripped away without notice as she returned back to her body and Lucifer had scooped her back without asking and had deposited her back on Earth as he had plans for her.

Maze couldn't return back to Hell as the douche was now in charge of it and she couldn't join in the war on Lilith as Cain was leading the charge. So here she was, forced to be the monkey to Lucifer's organ grinder…oh she would love to grind that organ with a mincer…or preferably pound it with a meat hammer.

"**MAZE!"**

Linda shouted at her above the music, standing on tiptoe and waving her hands in front of Maze's face to get her attention. That was another thing that really got her goat, Linda was apparently part celestial now but in all that time had forgot to share that information with her best friend. So Maze put on her dangerous face and glared at Linda.

"Can I help you Doctor Martin or do you have to _fly _off somewhere else?"

Linda sighed and put her drink on the bar.

"I don't have wings Mazikeen, but I do have the ability to kick your ass if that what it takes to for you to work any issues you have with me. So I suggest you save any hostility for Lucifer as I think that's what is wrong."

Maze looked down at the plucky blonde psychiatrist and made a decision.

"I've had a difficult time of adjusting to the new order of things. Also everybody is happily loved up and having babies. I have no home, no one who cares for me, I can't go back to Hell, I'm stuck with a boss who doesn't even trust me to have his back and lies to me."

"Lucifer didn't want you to get hurt and he needed you to guard Hell for him. You have an apartment here or a home with me. What's happening with Eve? I thought you and her were getting to know each other in Hell?"

Maze looked across the dancefloor at the petite brunette woman who was surrounded by handsome men vying for her attention. Eve wore a very small leopard print dress and towering red heels which screamed 'siren'. She was doing her usual flirting face of giant childlike eyes and the batting of her eyelashes, Maze was fed up of the fake side of Eve.

"She's ignoring the sympathy from the humans she has been getting from what happened with Cain. So she's doing what she does best now she's back from Hell, whoring and partying."

Linda put her hand over Maze's as she had it resting on the bar.

"How does that make you feel?"

It made her feel like shit to put it bluntly, not that she would tell Linda that. She had shared enough and all Maze wanted to do was to _act _not _think. _Bloody humans, all the same emotions blah, blah, blah.

Maze spotted Daniel through the crowd and she pulled her face. How can the _douche _be put in charge of Heaven and Hell? Lucifer had taken that away from her, her refuge was now barred to her because he had put his fiancée's ex-husband somewhere so he didn't have to take responsibility for this plane of existence. Lucifer had arranged the whole universe around him and had screwed up her life in the process.

She downed her drink and stalked off to the elevator. She couldn't face any more bullshit fake happy times with people who pissed her off. Maze would be dammed if she went and stayed with Linda, she would die for Charlie but she just couldn't be around the lovey-dovey crap that came with Linda and Amenadial.

Maze got out of the elevator, angrily shoved open the door of her apartment and slammed the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and threw her purse on the couch, stomping her way to the bathroom. She had been ordered to appear at the party and she had done her bit, now she was going to put her pyjamas on and watch 'Leave it to Leslie' with a tub of ice cream. Her secret vice was something she would take to what she would hope would be a bloody end.

She got in the shower and scrubbed herself thoroughly. Lying about being happy had made her feel dirty so she took it out on her skin with the loofah. She got out and wrapped a towel around her glistening body, hair wet and trailing down her back.

Maze walked into her bedroom rubbing her hair with a towel when she stopped dead when her bedside table lamp switched on and she saw the figure lying in her bed.

"What the Hell are _you _doing here?"

The figure of Ella Lopez wearing nothing but a sheet greeted a very surprised Maze. She appraised the woman, she was very attractive but Maze had had enough of small brunette women with big brown come to bed eyes to last several lifetimes.

Ella stood up off the bed and let the sheet drop. Maze admired the view, but she was still suspicious. Ella walked up to Maze and put her arms around her neck.

"I have a proposition for you."

She smirked and batted her eyelashes at Maze.

"Are you trying to seduce me Miss Lopez?"

Maze had the thought that although the night had been a washout, she might as well get something from it. She also had another thought that she would come to regret it in the morning as she was fed up of being the playing of celestial beings and now Ella Lopez came under that category.

"Is it working Miss Smith?"

Maze sighed and got sucked into those big brown eyes. Miss Lopez, perky by nature and certainly perky in body as well. She leaned in and kissed her gently, a promise of more passion to come. She came up for air still interlocked in Ella's arms.

"I would have thought the chief torturer of Hell would have been more…forceful?"

Ella asked Maze saucily, a light smile playing around her lips. She wiggled her naked body against Maze as she said this. So Maze growled and bodily propelled Ella into a wall, the sound of Ella's delighted laugh just driving her dark desires further.

_Next morning…_

Maze was awoken by the morning light streaming into the bedroom and she grimaced. Her head was pounding and she ached all over. She gingerly opened her eyes and looked around her, the apartment was a mess. There were holes in the plaster, things lays smashed around and the curtains had been torn from the pole. Some of the pillows had been ripped in the process and the feathers now were scattered around the room, some of them were in her hair and mouth.

She spat out the feathers and her phone vibrated. Maze picked it up and saw it was a message from Ella.

**_Morning lover x Meet me at Deckerstar offices in 30, I want to discuss that proposition E x_**

Maze stumbled back into the shower and rehung the shower curtain. She scrubbed herself down, furious with herself. Hadn't she learned from being Lucifer's slave? These immortals just used and abused demons like her. Ella had obviously wasted no time in losing any human morals that had stopped her from doing that.

She staggered out of the apartment and rode the elevator down to the first floor. Being a demon meant that she could take a lot of punishment, but she still took some time to heal.

The elevator opened up onto the offices of Deckerstar Inc, a sHell of an investigative bureau that Decker had set up so she and Lucifer could use it as a war room when they were occupied with planning to fight Lilith. Maze walked over to the long conference table where there was a coffee and a breakfast burrito waiting, she sat down and took a sip.

Maze nearly dropped the coffee when she was tackled in a bear like hug from behind.

"Good morning" said a perky sounding voice and Ella sat down in front of her at the table.

Maze put the coffee down and bit into her burrito, if she was going to get shit on she might as well have something to eat. Ella cleared her throat and went pink with embarrassment.

"I've called the contractors. They will be out today to fix your apartment. It seems Lucifer has them on retainer."

Maze just stared at her chewing menacingly, Ella went pinker and stammered on nervously.

"I'm sorry for surprising you last night, but Linda told me that Eve was no longer in the picture, so I took my chance as I know you don't do romance and I thought it was the only way I show you I liked you."

Maze stopped chewing and put the sandwich down.

"You like me?"

Ella gave her a hopeful smile.

"Yes, I have had a crush on you for ages and I would see you bringing bad guys into the station, but you were always tied up with Lucifer or Chloe or Dan. I tried to talk to you or give you a hug, but you dodged me."

Maze wiped her mouth with her sleeve and took a long hard look at Ella.

"So last night wasn't just about using me for sex?"

"I wouldn't do that to you, but talking to you never worked. You always seemed to prefer action, so I acted."

Maze leaned back in the chair with one elbow cocked on the backrest.

"So what do you want from me Lopez?"

"At least you noticed me at last and I think after last night I think you feel something for me. So can we maybe, I don't know go on a date?"

"No more surprise visits. You treat me like the lady that I am."

Ella grinned and opened up the file that was lying in front of her.

"Right down to business. We are sitting in an investigation bureau and I want to use it as such. With your bounty hunting skills and my detecting prowess I think it would be ideal for us to go into partnership."

Maze's face flitted between surprise and disbelief.

"This is Peter Bronson, aged 37. He was murdered two days ago by being stabbed to death and was found by his cleaning lady. The captain is well aware of _what _we are so he has agreed to pass certain cases onto us. The wound had markings that would suggest the blade used was very hot."

"Or was a Hell forged blade" Maze finished the sentence for her.

"Yes, so I would assume that we are looking at a demon, angel, nephilim or a human follower of Lilith has gifted a blade to. Either way, are you interested?"

Maze rocked on her chair. She was still suspicious of Ella's motives and wasn't convinced about the whole wanting to date her thing.

"What's it got to do with you?"

Ella's eyes went white and the air filled with electricity. Maze stopped dead still, she had only seen this when she had been in the company of the goddess of creation and only when a divine presence was speaking.

"**MAZIKEEN OF THE ILLUM, HEAR ME NOW. I AM A HORSEMAN OF THE APOCOPALYSE AND MY NAME IS JUSTICE."**

Ella slumped forward and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I am still trying to control it and it just slips out."

She gave a sheepish smile to Maze, who just sat there in shock.

"So will you help me?"

Maze nodded,

"Where do we start?"


	2. Smith and Jones

_Downtown LA…_

Maze closely followed Ella under the crime scene tape and into the grubby apartment. She ignored the looks from the uniforms that ranged between mild curiosity and outright confusion as to why a bounty hunter had been brought to a murder scene. The knives hidden around her body in easily accessible places made sure she couldn't care less what the _'dum dums in blue' _thought about her.

The scowling demon trailed behind the eternally sunny lab assistant watching her bounce from colleague to colleague, hugging each and every one of them. Maze reached under her leather coat and stroked her knives if anyone dared to even look in her direction, she would go down for murder first if anyone tried any sort of embrace.

Ella bounded up to a man that Maze recognised as another detective that had worked with Decker and The Douche in the past. She smiled wickedly at a thought that popped into her head. She sung Decker and The Douche in the tune of Pinky and the Brain,

"_Gee, Decker, what do you want to do tonight?"_

"_The same thing we do every night Douche. Try and take over the world."_

"_They're the __Decker and The Douche, Douche, Douche…"_

A small pair of arms grabbed her round the neck and pulled her head forward into a shoulder where a low voice tickled her ear.

"I'm glad that your knowledge of cartoons is on par with your excellent taste with women, but we must focus."

Ella released Maze and winked at her. Maze curled her lip at her,

"I don't do public displays of affection _Lopez…"_

Ella grinned back at her, not in the least fazed by the demons menacing appearance.

"Ooooh, last name basis like Orange is the New Black? Oh yeah, I can get behind that."

She started doing a suggestive dance and Maze rolled her eyes, a loud cough behind them brought both of their attentions back to their surroundings.

"Miss Lopez, I am happy to see your recent brush with death has done nothing to dampen your spirits, but we must concentrate. "

Ella turned to face the detective that had addressed them in such a sarcastic tone. She looked him up and down with an exaggerated expression,

"HOT DAMN Jones, look at you getting all manly over us little women."

She smiled up and fluttered her eyelashes at him. The detective was six foot five inches of pure muscle and could easily pick Lopez up by one hand. He exuded a quiet air of authority, his sea green eyes full of seriousness battling the lively nature of Ella Lopez. It was a battle he was never going to win, but Maze decided to throw him a bone. She reached a hand across Ella and grasped his massive hand in a shake,

"Mazikeen Smith, bounty hunter."

He looked taken aback for a moment but she felt her hand nearly crushed as he shook it back,

"Lieutenant Jack Jones, recently promoted."

They stared into each other's eyes whilst they shook hands, each taking the measure of the other person.

Maze had heard that the Lieutenant was a former marine who had seen his fair share of combat. He gave off an air of deadliness that made humans be very wary around him, luckily for Maze she wasn't human.

She grinned, he reminded her of her favourite character off Game of Thrones, Giant Tormundsbane. The Lieutenant had wavy red hair and a beard to match, but he had spent a lot of time manscaping that into an attractive vision.

Maze wondered what it would take to get the Lieutenant to unleash the wilderness underneath and turn him into a wild beast of a man, unkempt and clothes torn. She smiled wickedly,

"My boss would hate you, he always says gingers have no souls…but then again neither do I."

The Lieutenant looked confused and dropped her hand.

"Right…back to the matter at hand. The captain has _insisted _that I bring you on the case. I hope we can all be _professional._"

Ella had a massive grin on her face,

"Well I have to go, I hope you crazy kids have a good time and stay away from the evidence locker."

She winked at them both and started walking away. Ella stopped just behind the Lieutenant and made a lewd gesture at Maze by bobbing her head up and down in front of a closed fist. The Lieutenant turned round and Ella pretended to cough into her enclosed fist. So she walked off laughing in the process of getting lost in the crowd of cops.

The Lieutenant turned round to Maze and guided her towards the area where the body had been by placing the flat of his hand against her lower back. She decided to allow him to propel her forward as it was nice that a man in his early forties would show himself to be a gentleman to an ageless demon.

"This is where Peter Bronson, aged 37 and a well-known drug dealer was killed. He was found by his cleaning lady at 9am two days ago. Killed by one stab through the heart with only one wound to the body and judging by the angle of the wound we guess the killer is about five feet five inches tall. The blade would have been about seven inches long, but it was curved."

Maze eyeballed the scene and couldn't look more impressed.

"This is boring, just send me after who did it and I do your job."

Jones grimaced and pulled Maze to one side by her arm spitting his words out at her in anger between clenched teeth,

"The captain has said that your skills are needed to bring the suspect in, but be clear **I am in charge not you.**"

Maze evaluated him in the moment, returning back to her thoughts about uncovering the deadly warrior that lived under the polished façade. She decided to do what she knew best, poke the beast until it appeared and then beat it to within an inch of its life. It was a philosophy that Maze employed in all areas of her life, sex especially.

"I like a **firm **man Lieutenant. Will you take me in hand and punish me if I'm a **bad girl?"**

The Lieutenant let go of her arm like she had burnt him and stepped back with a disgusted look on his face.

"No Miss Smith, I expect you to be professional. I do not cross those boundaries between work and personal but I will let you in on one thing about me. After the hell that I experienced during the marines one thing go me through life, and that was devoting my life to God. So I do not have '_**casual relationships'.**_Only when I meet a woman that I love and want to marry. Do we have an understanding Miss Smith?"

He glared at Maze with a burning intensity that shone behind his green eyes, so she smiled a slow lazy smile that grew to reveal her teeth.

"I understand _**everything**_ Jones, you understand _**nothing**_."

The Lieutenant swore under his breath and dragged her from the crime scene by her arm again. Maze let herself be propelled along in amusement, the look on her face just fuelling his anger. They made it to the car parked outside and he pushed Maze into the passenger side holding her head like a criminal. She watched him as he gave some of the uniforms instructions.

Maze sat there thinking that he treated her like one of those helpless human women she had seen on TV or in a bad romance novels. Normally she had no time for men who thought that they had to protect women, she was more interested in proving them wrong. But after the dumpster fire that had been her love life recently she pondered it might be fun to play along. Maze enjoyed the hunt, especially with a man who had never been prey before.

The Lieutenant got back in the driver's side and slammed the door shut. He banged about the car putting his seatbelt on and adjusting the mirrors, Maze just grinned in delight. She knew she was already under his skin, let the good times roll she thought to herself.

"Where to Lieutenant?"

He adjusted the rearview mirror, avoiding her gaze.

"Lux, we need to go back over the security footage from the night that your barman was murdered."

The grin from Maze's face dropped and her eyes went dead as she stared ahead. Jones turned his head to her in concern,

"Did no one tell you?"

"No, Patrick was a…a friend."

The Lieutenant placed his hand over Maze's. She looked down at it with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry. It's the only lead we have as we know it's the same blade, but I need to compare the description from one the neighbours from here to the people that are visible in the club the night your friend died."

Maze swallowed and stared at the Lieutenant's hand in her lap. Sympathy was a foreign concept to her and she didn't know how to deal with it. She preferred action to feelings, so she moved his hand off hers and gazed back at him with a sneer,

"Smith and Jones? What a joke! If that's the route I have to take_ Lieutenant_ to punish evil then it's what I will have to take, but don't get in my way!"

The Lieutenant sighed and started the car.


	3. The Little Guy

_Lux…_

Maze showed the Lieutenant to the back office of Lux and set him up on the security footage system. She told him to get whatever he wanted to drink and left him sitting there bemused. She didn't care, she had other business to attend to.

Maze went into the nightclub and made her way behind the bar where she poured herself a glass of the most expensive whiskey that money could buy. She needed it after hearing the news about Patrick and she needed to be alone in her thoughts.

Patrick, the place was full of memories of him. He hadn't just been a sex object or a faceless member of staff, he had been in many ways a rock she had clung to in the stormy times of living on earth. He had been with them at the start of Lux, he had given her some very good times in bed and had always taken her side through all the years of tending bar for the egotistical bastard known as Lucifer.

Lucifer, always Lucifer. The power of the universe had fallen into his lap and he had screwed everyone's lives over so he could play house with Decker, sharing nothing with the loyal demon who had had his back over all those years. Everyone in his life now commanded more power then she had ever had, including baby Charlie and what had she gained? Nothing was the answer and here she was being played for as a fool.

Maze made a decision, she was tired of the celestial crap that came with these immortals just like the humans should be. The humans didn't know that but perhaps they needed someone who could help them along to that conclusion? Patrick had paid the ultimate price for just hanging around them but they couldn't care less about that, but she could avenge him and all the little guys.

She stared in the back mirror of the bar and raised her glass in a mock salute,

"To the little guy."

Maze drunk the glass in one gulp and slammed it down on the bar. She wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her jacket and instantly went alert when a figure appeared behind her in the mirror.

"Little guy? Thought you had better taste Mazikeen?"

She snarled and whipped out a knife from under her coat. Quick as lightening she turned and went to stab the figure in the chest.

Unfortunately for the brave demon Lucifer was a lot quicker as he grabbed her round the throat and held her in mid-air. He taunted her in a quiet voice as she flailed around wildly trying to kick or punch him.

"Now, now Mazikeen. What have we here? I think maybe you are just upset with me or have you gone over to join your dear mother?"

A tear rolled down out of one eye and she stopped struggling. Her face started to turn blue but Lucifer was relentless.

"Didn't think it would be mommy dearest, but I think we are way _overdue _for a little talk."

He smiled cruelly and started to walk backwards with her still hanging in mid-air. He stopped when there was the sound of a gun cocking.

"**Drop her."**

Lucifer paused and smiled up at Maze.

"Poor show Mazey Maze. Afraid to face me alone?"

The Lieutenant aimed at Lucifer's feet and let a round off. It was enough of a distraction for Maze's arm to lash out with the knife still in her hand and leave a bloody trail across his arm. Lucifer hissed in pain and dropped her. Maze got into a crouching position ready to strike and Lucifer got ready to receive. The gun cocked again,

"**I don't know what weird game this is but I will kneecap the next person to move."**

Maze and Lucifer stared daggers at each other, but it ended when Maze put her knife back in her jacket pocket and collapsed into a chair choking from a bruised windpipe. Lucifer straightened his suit and frowned down on the tear on his sleeve.

"That was bloody Armani Maze! You owe me a new suit!"

She spat at his feet, it had flecks of blood in it. Lucifer gave her a triumphant smile,

"The detective is visiting her mother, my little hellhound."

Maze sat there wheezing staring at him with evil intention in her eyes.

"Patrick."

Lucifer looked confused,

"What? Lack of oxygen done some brain damage?"

She stood up and screamed in his face,

"**PATRICK, YOUR EMPLOYEE OF SEVEN YEARS MURDERED BEACAUSE OF YOU!"**

Lucifer winced and looked chagrined.

"There were other things happening Maze. You know this."

"No Lucifer, I didn't. I was literally stuck in Hell babysitting your two-faced ex-girlfriend and your idiot brother."

Lucifer rubbed his hand over his face and suddenly looked tired.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was the safest place."

Maze looked stunned and a small cough interrupted their reunion.

"Mr Morningstar I presume? I am Lieutenant Jones. Miss Smith is helping the LAPD in a consulting capacity. Can I ask you some questions?"

The Lieutenant put his gun away back in the holster as his hip and decided that he would ignore the whole situation. He had been warned by the captain in advance about the whole crazy situation and decided to follow his superior's example.

Lucifer turned to take in the man addressing him.

"Bloody Hell Maze! Where the Hell did you find this soulless bastard? Did you steal that actor fellow off Game of Thrones?"

The Lieutenant gave Lucifer a hard look.

"I am not off Game of Thrones Mr Morningstar, but I am aware that my nickname is Giant Jones down at the station if that puts your mind at rest. I am not soulless, the colour of my hair has nothing to do with anything. Can you answer some questions please?"

Lucifer chortled to himself and proceeded to pour three shots of whiskey. He gave one to Maze who eyed it like it was a snake but accepted it and then offered one to the Lieutenant who declined.

"I am on duty Mr Morningstar so I must say no, but thank you."

Lucifer downed his drink and looked at Jones curiously. He leaned forward into his face and said in a low voice,

"So what is it you desire _Lieu…_?"

Before he could finish he was pushed aside by Maze.

"Cut that crap out Lucifer."

The Lieutenant stood there blinking and Lucifer looked down at Maze, when suddenly he doubled over in laughter.

"You fight to do the opposite of everything I do, but you have gone and got yourself a detective as well."

Lucifer stood there guffawing with two very annoyed people looking at him, Jones turned to Maze in annoyance,

"Why is it funny?"

She stared ahead at the sight of Lucifer holding his sides. She answered him in a deadpan tone,

"It's how he met his future wife and mother to-be of his child."

Jones went red and ignored that statement.

"Mr Morningstar, I must ask you some questions about a possible killer."

Lucifer stopped laughing and motioned them to sit down in a booth. He was still chuckling as they all sat down.

"How can I help you Lieutenant?"

Jones pulled his phone out and pulled up a picture of a woman. He slid the phone across to Lucifer.

"I reviewed your security footage of the night your employee was murdered. This woman fits the description of someone leaving the scene of another murder that happened two days ago. What do you know of her?"

Lucifer looked at the photo.

"I remember her." He tapped the side of his head. "I remember everyone that comes in here, but she didn't catch my attention. She isn't my type, those people tend to blend into the background."

Jones looked at Maze for an explanation, she looked at Lucifer with a faintly disgusted expression.

"What he is saying is she wasn't stunningly beautiful or had something she wanted from him."

The Lieutenant stored that piece of information away for future use.

"Do you need membership to be in here? Would you have an idea of who she is?"

Lucifer shook his head,

"No membership details I'm afraid and no idea of who she is, but I can point you to someone who can trace her."

"Who would that be Mr Morningstar?"

"Her name is Roxy and I think last time I checked she was running the Pink Pussycat stripclub downtown."

Maze slapped her hand down on the table and dropped into Lillum,

"**One of the other demons you have been keeping around for your **_**personal **_**use. Was she too ugly to bang or was it just me you used as a sex slave?"**

Lucifer glanced at Maze sharply but replied in English,

"Jealousy makes a woman ugly Mazikeen, but no our relationship was never that."

Maze's eyes became slits of rage.

"I hope Decker fully turns into you and you go up to the penthouse and find her in the middle of an orgy. I pray to your father for that day when she destroys you again."

Lucifer went very still.

"Careful little demon, I have destroyed others for less."

"Was that before or after you turned into your father?"

She watched in fascination as his fists clenched slowly and his eyes started turn red. Maze started to put her hand inside her jacket to reach for a knife.

A hand grasped one of Lucifer's in a handshake.

"Thank you for your time Mr Morningstar, we shall be taking our leave of you."

Lucifer's eyes went back to normal and he took his time responding to Jones.

"Good luck Lieutenant, you have my number if the hellcat gives you any trouble. I give you my word that I will _personally _take care of her if you require it."

Maze rolled her eyes but she smiled, she always enjoyed getting a reaction out of Lucifer. She reflected that if she had been human that it probably would have been insecurity driving that need, but as she wasn't human then it was a result of him being simply a dick.

"We will finish this conversation Mazikeen, you need to come home at some point."

Maze looked him squarely in the eye, not fazed at all. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled.

"Decker, hi it's Maze. Yep everything is fine. I just wanted to say no hard feelings and will be a bridesmaid. Look forward to it. Just one thing, mind if I crash at your old apartment for a while? Just need some space. Oh really? Thanks, I owe you one. Say hi to Trixie for me."

She put the phone down and gazed serenely at Lucifer who had developed an angry tick by this point. Jones sighed, fed up of the undercurrents between them,

"Come on Smith. Goodbye Mr Morningstar."

He pulled her up by her shoulder and out of the booth with Lucifer just staring after them. They walked to the car and she got in, just staring ahead with rage rolling of her in waves. Jones sighed and drove on in silence.

They pulled up next to an ice cream truck that was parked on a road next to a park full of excited children and tired adults. Jones got out of the car and walked round to Maze's side where he opened her door. She gazed at him in confusion as he held his hand out to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Ice cream. We are going for ice cream."

"Why?"

"It's the law. Woman gets upset, she gets ice cream."

She looked up into those sea green eyes and she appreciated the effort he was making. Patrick would have done the same, so she took his hand and let him buy her a cone with a flake in. They sat on a bench in companionable silence watching the children running around and licking the ice cream.

"So why the ice cream Jones?"

He picked his flake out and took his time chewing it.

"It's obvious Morningstar is your ex and now you aren't happy he is with someone else."

She choked in rage and ice cream flew out of her mouth. She whipped her head round to shout at him but stopped when he put his hand up to stop her from ranting.

"You were the number one woman in his life and then you were replaced by someone else. It doesn't matter what you call what you had together, but that is the truth of the matter."

She sat there open mouthed. Jones pulled a tissue out and it in her hand. She accepted it and wiped her mouth, the ice cream leaving a sticky mess.

"Whatever your issues are, we are working together. So whatever affects you, affects me, understand?"

She nodded, but the words tore at her soul. Since coming to earth she realised that the one thing that she never had was someone having her back, she always had to have theirs. She had always been the supporting actress but never the leading lady.

"Smith? Are you listening?"

Maze cleared her head and focused.

"Maze? Are you ok? I asked if you wanted to come with me to see that Roxy woman."

"No, I will come with you."

"Is there going to be any more drama? Is there anything that I need to know about?"

"You just need to know that when the time comes you need to let me take care of it and get out of my way."

Jones held his hands up in surrender.

"I get it, you are tough. But so am I, let's go."

They walked back to the car and onto the Pink Pussycat where having already contacted with all the information by Lucifer, Roxy gave them a list of five possible names. Jones insisted on going with Maze back to her apartment at the penthouse to get her stuff and drop her at Decker's apartment for her own safety, which Maze thought was code for his own piece of mind. He left her at the door with a promise of picking her back up at ten am sharp to continue the case.

Maze made her way inside where she changed into her pyjamas and put on the DVD of Game of Thrones whilst she watched with a big tub of icecream. She would rather have faced a screaming horde of demons alone then admit to anyone that for the first time ever she fell asleep with the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.


	4. Temptation

_Saint Peters Church…_

Lieutenant Jack Jones sat in his car gripping the steering wheel with his massive hands in a death grip and stared ahead at the imposing church. It had been the end of a long emotional day and all he wanted to do was to go home and crack open a beer. In fact that was his biggest ambition in life after leaving the marine core, just to go home and be _normal._ No responsibility, no problems and someone else worrying about the fate of the world.

After all the death and destruction he had seen, he had put his faith in God and that had got him through his darkest days. It had enabled him to see that man was responsible for his own choices; so he had made the choice to go home and fight the evil he saw in his fellow humans every day as a police officer. So that would let him go home and shut the front door behind him, so he could live in a bubble that denied a bad world that threatened to overwhelm his being.

That had been destroyed all those years ago when a priest called Father Di Marco had come to see him. Di Marco was a priest from the Vatican who worked in a special department whose existence was denied to the public, it dealt with the supernatural. Jack thought about it now and realised he had been groomed by Di Marco to accept their truth of the matter, that God and the Devil existed; but it was the job of Mother Church to walk the line between fighting for God's will whilst protecting the humans.

It was a line that Jones had heard Di Marco despair of after Kinley had blundered and had caused the Horseman prophecy to pass. Di Marco had taken it personally upon himself to make amends for by influencing the Devil himself to avoid the apocalypse. Jones felt a shadow pass across his immortal soul, he might disagree with being groomed into thinking as the Vatican did but he agreed with his whole heart with their reasons why. He was a part of that agenda and he would fight for it with his last breathe.

It was just days like this, he wished he was just a normal person with a normal life. Mazikeen Smith had caught his interest and he was experienced enough to admit he liked her. He sighed, if she was just a woman and he was just a man then the opportunities would have been endless. Just because he was committed to waiting before marriage before sex now, didn't mean he wouldn't date women. Jones liked the chase and the denial of his baser needs added an air of tension to any potential relationship that he liked.

Before he had been in the marines he had loved the chase and the end result, but had lost interest. Women had flocked to him and he only one thing, now he channelled that energy into getting to explore a woman's personality. He didn't just want sex, he wanted a loving relationship, but he wanted one that would burn him from the inside out. He banged the steering wheel in frustration, the tension between him and Mazikeen was something he still felt now. If only she wasn't a demon, and a spawn of Hell. The one woman he had met that had met his standards was someone who was Satan's love slave, the irony was immense he thought sarcastically.

Jones got out of the car and made his way up the steps into the church. The church was empty as it was late at night but the lights were on as it was late night confession. It was usually the dregs of society that inhabited the pulpit, the homeless that had nowhere to sleep or the hookers needing somewhere safe in-between Johns. Di Marco insisted that all were God's children but Jones had expressed reservations, in his experience people only found God when they had a crisis. It took strength of character to stay true in their faith in good and bad times. These people were just using the church until they found something better.

He sat in the confessional booth and sensed someone the other side,

"Forgive me Father, it has been a month since my last confession."

The Bronx accent of Di Marco came through the mesh grill with a chuckle,

"I am pretty sure that you confess to God on an hourly basis Lieutenant so I will just hear your report thank you."

Jones grimaced, officially he was a Lieutenant in the LAPD but it had been Captain O'Brien who had pushed his career. The Captain was another solider in the Vatican's army so unofficially he answered to Di Marco. Jones still struggled with the thought that until recently the captain had been possessed by God, so did that make him the boss of Di Marco? All these religious dilemmas made his head ache, so he concentrated on his orders and no more.

"I made contact with the demon and we have identified three suspects who we will interview tomorrow. The demon is at odds with its master, who also I had the pleasure of meeting."

Di Marco chuckled again,

"You must leave the biblical image of Satan behind Lieutenant. Mr Morningstar is _much and more. _His father has decreed that he is to have dominion over all planes of existence and that is partly our fault. So what we do now will have repercussions for the future so we are forced to influence Mr Morningstar in a way that he is not aware of. He doesn't take kindly to that sort of action, but when in Rome Lieutenant."

"What has the demon got to with this?"

"We cannot even fathom a course of action of how to influence the three other Horsemen, they are an unknown quantity, but Mazikeen Smith isn't. We can tie her to the cause of humanity and in doing so Mr Morningstar will have a personal interest in not obliterating us. I chose you as you will engage her but not succumb to her. I have complete faith in you."

"The thought of doing anything with a demon makes me sick."

Di Marco paused,

"So she doesn't tempt you?"

"I won't lie father, she intrigues me but her very being repulses me."

"We are all God's children Lieutenant, even Mazikeen Smith. You think too much about the stereotypes, but in the end that is why I picked you for this role."

Jones put his head in his hands,

"This is torture father. Why can't things be simple?"

Another chuckle,

"Then you wouldn't be human and you wouldn't attract the attention of our little demon. Just remember she cannot know you are aware of everything. You must become her port and the supernatural world must be her storm. When Decker, Espinoza, Lopez and Martin became supernatural, Mr Morningstar has lost any mortal ties. The child of Decker and Espinoza is an unknown quantity and so is the unborn child of Decker and Morningstar. So we have five months in which to act."

"I get it, tempt the demon and become her friend. Just don't sleep with her."

There was a long silence,

"Do not underestimate her Lieutenant. She is deathly loyal to Mr Morningstar and has tempted an archangel into falling. You walk a very dangerous path."

Jones thanked the priest and walked out of the church back to his car that was just parked outside. Even though the car was a short distance and the streetlights lit everything up, the shadows still swirled around his car. So when he bent over to open his car, Jones didn't see the figure that came up behind him and touched him on the shoulder. He stood up and turned around quickly, reaching for his gun in the process.

"What you doing Lieutenant?"

The figure of Ella Lopez looked up at him with a friendly but quizzical expression. He slowed his breathing down and dropped his hand from his gun. On appearance it was ridiculous that a woman who was more of a child provoked that reaction of terror, but then he knew of her _otherness._

"Miss Lopez! What a delightful surprise to find you stalking around in the darkness, like a cat."

She giggled.

"Didn't have you pegged as a fan of the Big Guy."

He decided to give Ella his hardest stare,

"I keep my religion apart from work, so I would appreciate it if you could keep it from others at the precinct."

She winked at him,

"So you like things on the down low, I get it."

He scowled.

"No, I like things private."

Ella smiled and her eyes went wide.

"Maze will like that, she _loves _finding peoples _secrets _out. She won't stop until she has your soul _naked and quivering_ in front of her, so I won't spoil her fun."

Jones digested this warning and decided to go fishing,

"Doesn't the whole concept of organised religion bother you Ella? I know you have your faith, but I see you celebrating in more of a free spirit kind of way?"

She considered this carefully and answered him seriously,

"I do both Lieutenant, the Big Guy doesn't just stay here as he is among his people as well. If you live your best life and follow his will as _you _think is best then the outcome will be good. If you just do as you are told, then what is the point? I recently had some clarity on this point."

"Well…good night Ella. Will you be safe?"

She looked at him with amusement,

"There is nothing in Heaven or Hell that can harm me Lieutenant."

She turned and skipped up the steps into the church. Jones stared after her for a long moment and then got in his car to go home. Where he fulfilled his biggest ambition, to shut his front door, have a beer and forget about the crazy world outside.

_Penthouse Later That Night…_

Lucifer stood with a cigarette in one hand and a whisky in the other on the balcony overlooking the twinkling lights of the city below. His hair was mussed up and his shirtsleeves were rolled up, the top buttons of his shirt were undone. He would have looked like a model on a magazine cover advertising the good life except for the hard look on his face.

The elevator pinged open and he heard footsteps coming towards him. He addressed the new arrival without turning,

"Brother, what new information have you got for me?"

Amenadial knelt down

"Brother I am honoured that you trust me to help you carry out father's bidding."

Lucifer sighed, stubbed out the cigarette and then gulped the whisky down in one. He put the glass down and slowly turned to face his brother.

"Get up you pompous ass. I am fed up of random celestials turning up trying to curry favour, I don't want to add you to that pile of cretins."

He walked to the couch and sat down. Amenadial got up and joined him.

"I am sorry Luci, but you don't seem to want to understand your new position. Father picked _you _to do his will. You alone have the power to shape Heaven, Earth and Hell. We are puppets for you to play with as you see fit. Do you blame the others for being scared?"

"I blame them for a lot of things, but this is something I want no part of."

He looked very tired all of a sudden.

"There is only one thing I want, for me and my family to be left in peace. I will give Chloe the wedding she deserves and I will make everything right. Even if she disagrees with how I go about it."

"What do you mean brother?"

"The good detective is annoyed with me and has gone to her mother's for the time being with the spawn. I quote 'Lucifer ring me when you pull your head out of your ass and I will come back' "

Lucifer stared ahead in despair.

"What is the problem Luci?"

Lucifer let out a dramatic breath

"I got the detective pregnant through us using each other for sex and then I left. I have only ever had sex with people in the pursuit of my selfish wants so I will not sully our present relationship with meaningless sex. Only when I am married to the detective I will commence that side, we will have loving relations with a clean slate."

Amenadial was confused,

"So she has left because you won't have sex? Luci you won't be married for another two months."

Lucifer nodded despondingly and Amenadial understood.

"She is in her fourth month of pregnancy?"

Another nod.

"Women in their fourth month have a massive surge of hormones and they become very sexually charged. Linda was the same, she nearly wore me out brother. I know now that was more to do with the fact she had turned part celestial and not due to me being weak. Chloe has taken on a lot of your _characteristics _and probably as a result has your drives with a whole lot more. You love each other, marriage won't change that so why deny yourselves?"

Lucifer closed his eyes in defeat.

"Chloe makes the same argument but she wants the wedding date to coincide with her father's birthday. When she shouted at me she wants sex I suggested a Vegas wedding, she threw me off the balcony."

Lucifer looked very sad but Amenadial chuckled. Lucifer shot off the couch and shouted in his brother's face,

"**WHAT IF SHE DOENST COME BACK? WHAT IF SHE SLEEPS WITH SOMEONE?"**

Amenadial pulled his brother back onto the couch and held his hand. Lucifer sat there shaking with rage and shame.

"Luci, I can't believe that I am trying to explain this to a man with your experience. If you don't want to go to fourth base until you are married, then why don't you take her to third base? Compromise man!"

Lucifer chewed this idea over and decided to file it for later.

"Ok brother, enough of my woes. What news do you bring me?"

"Cain is currently cutting a bloody path through Hell trying to find information. Michael and Gabriel have bolted the gates of Heaven against anyone, so poor Azrael has to give a password every time she takes a soul up. She says it now takes her three times as long…none of the celestials want to join Cain, they resent the task you have given him."

Lucifer shrugged nonchalantly, so Amenadial carried on.

"Remiel is looking after the running of Hell, she avoids Cain and he avoids her. So it's ok for the moment. Daniel just took off to Heaven and is spending time with Charlotte, he needs to be doing his duty Luci."

"Give him some time, it's a bit of a shock."

"How much time Luci? Azrael is struggling!"

"Drag one of the lazy bastards out of Heaven to help her. Must I think of everything?"

"You are in charge Luci, you could go yourself. There is nothing to stop you from going home now!"

Lucifer laughed.

"I will not step foot in Heaven or Hell again brother, I told you I want no part in it. You want it, you are my agent, you decide. As soon as little Deckerstar is born we are off to retire in England."

Amenadial followed Lucifer to the bar as he poured a drink for them both.

"Why should I have all the responsibility brother? What about my family?"

"What do you think our lovely family will do to little Charlie or Linda or Chloe or my child after Lilith is finished on with her war? They will tear _anything _apart that is Nephilim, they only hang back because I can destroy them and as my representative you will be in an unassailable position of power. I love you brother, but you are predictable but I am not. If we have a fragile peace in place they will not rock it if they think I am a loose cannon."

Lucifer gulped his drink down.

"Tear the Douche from Heaven and get him paired up with Azrael. Get Remy to work with Cain. What is happening with Miss Lopez?"

Amenadial held his breath, he didn't want to upset his brother.

"She fits in beautifully, she probably makes a better celestial then you, but she's elusive."

Lucifer gave him a piercing look filled with power and Amenadial felt it then, he shivered.

"Not if I wish it brother. She's sniffing around Maze. I'm willing to give her space but if she crosses Mazikeen she will have me to deal with."

"Do you want me to protect Maze?"

Amenadial didn't want to cross a Horseman as he had no idea of their capabilities but he would fight to the death for the future godmother of his child.

"No she won't take kindly to the interference, but make your presence known."

Amenadial nodded and stood up. He walked to the elevator and paused, he turned to Lucifer.

"It's nice to have clear orders Luci instead of vague messages."

He got into the elevator and chuckled to himself as the horrified face of his brother disappeared behind the closing doors.


	5. Who is Without Sin Cast The 1st Apple

_Decker's Apartment Next Morning…_

Maze had awoken with a dirty song in her heart and an even dirtier one on her lips. She had a shower, eaten vodka and cornflakes for breakfast and she could walk around naked with no one screaming her name in protest. Linda's place had been nice and she loved Charlie, but it wasn't her home. Hell had been fun but serving under the Douche wasn't appealing, so this was her home now as Decker was living with Lucifer.

She was excited, the prospect of a new hunt was always something to celebrate especially coupled with the fact she could be facing a new foe. She sighed in bliss, an enemy that combined the dirty skills of a demon with the strength of an angel, it was a foe she could kill as technically it was human. Maze grinned evilly in the mirror of Decker's wardrobe.

She had reasoned to herself that to work with the LAPD, she must become the LAPD and that meant channelling her inner Decker. Which unfortunately for Maze resulted in her raiding Decker's clothes. Maze crinkled her nose at the boring clothes, but she picked out a pair of black boot cut jeans and a black shirt that had red roses on.

Maze undid the buttons on the blouse, she always found humans responded better to a view of cleavage when answering her questions. She put on a pair of flat biker boots that she slipped a knife into each and she did her hair up in the Decker bun. Maze slipped a very fine stiletto knife into her hair that looked like a hairpin to the casual observer. She put on a black blazer and slipped her knife holster underneath, brimming with deadly weapons.

The door knocked and she looked at the clock, Jones was ten minutes early. Maze had him figured wrong as she would have thought being ex-military he would be on the dot. She opened the door and uttered an expletive as the figure of Amenadial holding a bag greeted her.

"Good morning Maze, can I come in? I have fresh bagels."

She motioned him in and he sat at the counter as she poured them both coffee.

"You look different today, I like it."

She eyed him in distrust, she knew celestials didn't do anything unless it was for a reason.

"What do you want Amenadial?"

He took a bite out of his bagel and pushed the bag towards her. He kept eye contact with her as he chewed and tried to smile at the same time. Maze just thought he looked like a massive goofball, fatherhood had turned the soldier of God into a mother hen.

"I have come to ask you if you would be Charlie's god mother?"

She stopped in mid-reach for a bagel.

"A what? Do I look like a fairy?"

Amenadial chuckled.

"No, a god mother guides their charge and if anything happens to Linda or me, Charlie grows up under your protection."

She took a bagel and chewed slowly. Maze tried to think of all the ways that she could be used.

"Why me? His parents are immortal and the kid will probably be more powerful judging by the Nephilim running around."

"Do you love him Maze? Would you die for him? Would you protect him with your last breath?"

"You know I would."

"Then that is why we are asking you."

She took another bite of her bagel.

"Ok, but don't expect me to be happy about the church crap."

Amenadial chewed happily. They sat in silence for a few minutes and there was another knock at the front door. Maze put the bagel down and wiped her hands. She felt Amenadial's eyes watching her as she answered the door and she ushered an unwilling Jones into the kitchen and put another coffee out. Amenadial held out his hand and introduced himself,

"Hello I am a friend of Maze's, Amenadial."

Jones shook his hand and Maze washing up. Amenadial shot Maze an amused look.

"Lieutenant Jones, pleased to meet you. Miss Smith is helping us with a case."

He nodded and offered the bag to Jones but he declined. Amenadial knew a soldier when he saw one and he wanted to get the measure of the man sitting in front of him.

"Maze has many excellent skills Lieutenant that would make you a good judge of character to employ her, but I'm curious how you managed to convince her to leave her bounty hunting."

"It was Miss Lopez's suggestion."

Amendial's eyebrows shot up in surprise and both men jumped as the sound of crockery smashing in the sink came to their ears. Maze wiped her hands dry and snapped at the Lieutenant.

"Ready?"

He nodded and got up to go.

"Nice to meet you Amenadial."

Amenadial nodded and smiled,

"Hopefully we shall see each other soon."

Maze pushed the Lieutenant out the door with an evil look at Amenadial.

"Don't count on it."

She slammed the door behind her and got in Jones car. She snapped at Jones as he slid into the driver's seat,

"Stay away from him, he is Lucifer's brother."

The Lieutenant flinched at the memory of his meeting with Lucifer and silently acquiesced. He left in a squeal of tyres and Maze flipped the apartment the bird.

Amenadial stood at the window watching the scene chewing his bagel slowly and thinking furiously. He swallowed and pulled out his phone,

"Lucifer, it me. My suspicions about Ella and Maze might be correct. No, I don't know another word to describe that…for crying out loud brother! Russell the love muscle is not romantic! Try throbbing length in her moist centre."

Amenadial went as red as he could.

"I used to read a lot of romance novels if you must know. Just for research! With… the ladies. Anyways…focus brother. I am happy you are making headway with Chloe, but we have the start of a situation here . . . Yes I will keep you updated."

He put his phone away and left to go back to his family.

_Farmers Market…_

The Lieutenant sat in the car with Maze briefing her about the first suspect they were trying to flush out.

"Krista Phillips aged 42, fits the description of the woman from our second victim and has been identified as being present at Lux the night of the first from witness accounts. She is on our system for the last five years, before that she doesn't exist. We know Krista is five foot three so she is a good candidate for our murderer."

Maze looked at the photo on the file, it was one of a petite blonde woman that looked like a soccer mom. She privately thought the Lieutenant was barking up the wrong tree, but who was she to ruin his fun?

"Why don't you let me get in contact with my guys? I can see where she has come from?"

The Lieutenant considered this for a moment,

"No, by the book for the moment. There's a lot of attention on us at the moment after the riots, people want to see that the police are doing things right."

Maze shrugged and followed the Lieutenant as he ambled into the market. It was a bright sunny day and there were many people milling about. It wasn't Maze's scene at all and she scowled at every one around them.

"Look happy."

The Lieutenant mumbled at her out the side of his mouth.

"We will scare our suspect off."

He looked up and saw a petite blonde woman, so he pulled Maze to look at a watermelon stall across the way where they could watch her from a distance. Maze looked unimpressed and stared up at him,

"Let's just grab her."

The Lieutenant had amusement in his eyes,

"Let follow her and then we can grab her when she has less people around her."

They followed the woman as she moved through the stalls, talking to shop keepers and examining their produce. Jones put his arm through Mazes so to the rest of the world they looked like a couple taking a romantic stroll through a market. It didn't work as Maze looked like she was being dragged along for the ride.

A large woman got in their way and squealed at Jones in a loud voice,

"**OMG I CANT BELIEVE IT! I LOVED YOU ON GAME OF THRONES!" **

Everyone in the vicinity turned to see what the commotion was and Jones tried to shake the woman off him, but there was a murmur going round the crowd. Maze saw their suspect turn her head in their direction and decided to take action. She grabbed the large woman and pressed her to Jones,

"Take a photo with him, he won't mind."

She ran off as the woman was wrapping her arms round Jones and he was tried to struggle free, but Maze slipped off through the crowd that was now pressing round Jones and taking photos of the amusing scene.

The suspect ran through the crowd and Maze lost site off her. She looked around her in frustration and she swore. Maze jumped up on a stall and kicked the vegetables out of the way to get a better look. She spied the blonde hair of Krista dodging through the crowd, so she leaped from stall to stall shouting at people to get out of the way.

Krista tried to run, but Maze was catching up fast and she tripped on a banana sending her flying into a fruit stall. Maze leapt down onto the ground and crouched into a fighting stance with fists raised, waiting for the woman's attack.

Maze dodged an orange that came flying at her head from behind the upturned stall and narrowly avoided being hit by a kiwi. She pulled out a wickedly long knife and carved her way through the airborne fruit through a series of acrobatic moves that sent her body spinning closer to the stall.

The fruit stopped and Maze paused, she was panting with the effort of fighting her way of to the stall. She saw the frightened face of Krista appear from behind the stall and she took off again, so Maze picked up an apple and checked it for hardness. She lobbed it at the fleeing figure of Krista where it bounced it off her head and she dropped to the floor.

There was a round of applause and Maze looked round. A crowd of people had surrounded her and she smirked whilst she wiped her knife on a stall cloth. Maze put the knife away as Jones came running up to her heaving big breathes. Maze addressed the crowd,

"We are filming the remake to Crocodile Dundee, now please clear the set!"

The crowd dispersed and Jones ran over to the figure of Krista who had now started to come round.

_Precinct…_

Maze watched through the glass as the Lieutenant questioned Krista. She smirked as in the time that Jones had brought the woman in for questioning and had got her back from the hospital she had already spoken to her underground contacts.

Krista Phillips in reality was Crystal Chandeliers aka Christine Collins, a former mob bosses mistress now in the witness protection scheme after her lover had decided to murder one of his subordinates in front of her. Crystal had turned witness five years previously and the government had let her disappear. Maze had been emailed the FBI agents assessment of his charge, where he had in the nicest terms as possible had described her as basically as dumb as rocks. Maze knew that there was no way she could mastermind getting her legs waxed never mind two murders.

The Lieutenant came out of the interrogation room and glared at Maze,

"That was a stupid move, if she wanted to she could sue the department for assault and I now have the FBI on my case. They have to relocate her at great expense."

Maze gave him a so-what look and Jones smacked the side of his head,

"You already knew that didn't you? What happened to by the book?"

"If you told me who we were after I could do the intel before we went, this is a waste of time."

Jones got in her face and she could feel the rage radiating off him.

"We do this the **CORRECT WAY **Miss Smith or I will arrest you myself."

She smirked again and traced a finger down his chest. Maze gazed up into his eyes and put as much sexual overtones into her voice as she could muster,

"Do you promise Lieutenant? I love playing naughty suspect and bad cop."

His eyes flared and he frogmarched Maze into the evidence closet. He slammed the door and threw her up against the wall where he placed a hand either side of her head. He put his face inches away from Maze's and spoke in a low voice,

"I'm not playing here, there are lives at stake. You are here because someone told me I had to have you, I don't like you."

She leaned forward so her lips were a hairs breath away from his, he could feel her breath on his lips. He was mesmerized by her brown eyes full of hidden promise.

"When was the last time you had a woman Lieutenant? Knocked boots? Went toe to toe?"

His eyes flared and his breathing increased. She grabbed the bottom of his tie and slowly wrapped it round her hands round it, pulling him in closer.

"I bet you could pound a woman into submission. Make her beg and plead, we could have so much fun."

His eyes closed as he she went to close the gap.

Bang…the Lieutenant stumbled backwards as the door of the evidence closet went flying open and the figure of Ella Lopez stood there grinning at them

"Hello, did I interrupt?"

The Lieutenant swore and tucked his tie in and Maze stared daggers at Ella.

"We are done for today Smith, I will see pick you in the morning at 9am sharp."

He stalked out of the closet and Maze shut the door gently behind him. She turned to face Ella,

"Careful Lopez, jealousy isn't a good look for you, but I think ecstasy suits you better."

Maze smiled and locked the door behind her, advancing on a happy Ella.

The Lieutenant stood outside the locked door and leaned up against the wall as he straightened his tie. It was then he heard the faint sound of moaning coming from inside and he was transfixed. He retreated into his imagination and thoughts of the two women ran rampant in his mind.

The door opened and a happy Ella strode out of the room. She smiled at the Lieutenant as she walked off fixing her hair and then Maze appeared in the door, leaning up against the frame. She smiled up at the Lieutenant as she licked her fingers clean.

"Why look a gift horse in the mouth Lieutenant? You could take that lesson to the bank."

He swore and walked off to his office to the sound of a cackling Maze. Jones slammed the door behind him making the police in the bullpen jump. He sat at his desk and turned the laptop on, looking at the next suspect.

He read the file of Julia Morris, a 45 year old coffee shop owner who fit the profile of their murderer. She ran a coffee shop two blocks from where their second murder victim lived and she had been at Lux the night of the first victim as she had been in a group of women celebrating her divorce. It was a shame that Krista had been at Lux that night in the company of two FBI agents as they had arranged a meeting in a public place so she had an airtight alibi.

Jones made a decision, he would go to see Julia alone. He didn't want the demon with him, he had complicated feelings about her and he needed a clear head to do his job. He would take a rookie with him as it seemed to him he couldn't throw a rock in this place without hitting some sort of supernatural creature and he needed a cover.

The Lieutenant stuck his head out of the door and shouted at a young female in uniform who looked both scared and excited that the Lieutenant had even noticed her.

"Belmont, meet me in the parking lot in thirty minutes. We need to get you signed off on driving duties."

She yelped a yes sir and immediately ran to get herself organised. The Lieutenant rolled his eyes and went back to researching his suspect.


	6. Banananice Gobbles

_Precinct…_

Maze stood leaning in the doorway of the evidence closet and watched the figure of Jack Jones stomp away with amusement bordering on hilarity. Years of torturing humans had honed her abilities and she found human men the easiest to manipulate, make a suggestion and their dirty minds filled in the rest.

She had wound up the Lieutenant to breaking point but when Ella had come into the closet it had been too much of a good opportunity to pass up. Maze had excellent hearing and she knew he was listening outside, so she had produced a bar of Ella's favourite candy bar – Banananice Gobbles.

Ella had pounced straight on her hand, devouring the confectionary and moaning in pleasure. Maze knew it was Ella's kryptonite as Lucifer had told her he used to bribe the lab technician with them. The Lieutenant didn't need to know that Maze had licked her hand clean of the gooey mess.

Maze wiped her hand on her trouser leg absentmindedly and went to the lab where Ella was busy looking at a piece of cloth under a microscope. She shut the door behind her and closed the blinds. Ella didn't even look up as she spoke to Maze.

"That was a naughty thing to do Mazikeen."

Maze's face for a split moment looked shocked and she righted herself. It wouldn't do to show weakness in front of anyone, especially someone who was an unknown quantity. Ella glanced up with a sympathetic smile and tapped the side of her head,

"It's the supernatural thing. I have certain skills now Mazey Maze."

Maze went very still, there was only one person who called her that and he only said it in anger. She didn't know whether she was hearing a warning or a taunt. So Maze decided she would file it away in the drawer marked 'knowledge about celestials for later use.'

Ella picked up the scrap of cloth with a pair of tweezers and placed it on a dish on the work surface in front of Maze. She eyeballed Maze trying to get a reaction out of her, Maze crossed her arms in front of her and eyeballed Ella back,

"What do you want me to say Lopez? Have you torn one of your stupid tee-shirts?"

Ella threw the tweezers down on the work surface in frustration.

"Before I became…_you know_ L…I tried to have this positive attitude and remind myself every day that I was a super awesome power ranger. Now I am something _more _and its hard adjusting. Out of all my friends I would have thought you would be the one person who understood."

Mazikeen looked how she felt; unimpressed,

"Linda was my friend and she hid things, BIG things. Lucifer was my friend and pushed me aside. No one is just my friend."

"I understand, you have been burnt. Big bad demon been done wrong, could be a country song. Given how much drama is in your life, but there is one way that you will trust me."

Ella took a deep breath and addressed Maze in Lillum. The demon language was like the language of the angels in one respect, the speaker could not hide their intentions to the listener.

"**Mazikeen of the Lillum, I the Justice Horseman wish you no harm. You who were demon are no longer that which tortured the souls of the damned for so many lonely years. It is my desire for you to take the path that I am guiding you on so you find the peace and love that your soul craves."**

Maze gasped and tears sprung to her eyes. She was deeply affected by what she had just heard, but one thing in particular had caught her attention.

"What do you mean soul? Demons don't have a soul?"

Ella picked the cloth back up with the tweezers and held it up to the light.

"Do you see this piece of cloth? It was taken from our second murder victim, it has traces of blood and coffee on it. The idiot who examined it just assumed that our victim had spilled coffee on himself before death, but because I am a super awesome power ranger I traced this particular brand of coffee to a store. It is only this store where this brand of coffee is sold in the whole of LA as they pay a farm in Columbia to grow it only for them. This coffee store is run by the second suspect and I have the address right here if you want it?"

Maze smacked the table with her bare hands in anger.

"DAMN YOU, ANSWER ME! WHAT ABOUT A SOUL?"

Ella held the scrap of cloth in front of Maze's face.

"Look at this cloth, it started as a simple shirt and now because I have taken it and turned it into a piece of evidence it now has the power to change someone's life. Funny that, a simple lab technician is but an extension of the state but with that power can change someone's life if she wants to."

Maze's beautiful brown orbs opened wide and she whispered in a small voice,

"You can give me a soul?"

Ella smiled and put the cloth down. She waggled a piece of paper with an address on between her thumb and forefinger,

"I told you I had a proposition for you."

Maze's gaze flicked between the paper and Ella's face. She swore and grabbed the piece of paper off her and ran through the bull pit, knocking unaware police out of the way and headed straight into the Lieutenant's office.

She saw the laptop closed on his desk but the glow emanating from the gap between keyboard and screen told her that he hadn't been gone long. She sat at his desk and opened it, where she saw the screen asking for a password. Maze rolled her eyes and let out a huff, human men were predictable and also vain. She typed in the word 'giantsbane' and the screen flicked to life.

Maze maximized the word document from the toolbar and skimmed through the information about the second suspect, cursing quietly as it was obvious the Lieutenant had decided to keep this information for himself and had gone after the perp without her as her bounty hunter skills told her that he had left in a hurry from the disorganised mess on the desk.

Maze felt an uneasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach, he could be walking into unknown danger as the killer could be anything from human to a demon possessed Nephilim. She stood up and ran to the elevator, ignoring the shouts of protest from the police as she again knocked them flying. She pressed the button frantically and made her way back to the carpark where her corvette waited.


	7. Hot Shots Part Deux

_Outside Hot Shots Coffee Shop…_

Rookie Melinda Belmont guided the police cruiser to a street opposite the coffee shop and slowly brought the car to a stop. She took her right hand from the ten to two position it had been in for the last thirty minutes from the steering wheel and applied the parking brake carefully. Melinda then exhaled in relief and gave a triumphant smile at the Lieutenant, eyed her back in exasperated silence.

Google maps had predicted the journey should have taken 20 minutes, but Belmont had decided to impress Jones with her knowledge of the city and as a result they had ended up in a massive traffic jam on the freeway through taking the wrong route. Jones had quietly prayed to God to give him patience and understanding as he had been a rookie once, it had been easier for him after being in the marines but Belmont had just joined straight out college.

Jones liked Belmont, she reminded him of how he used to before _everything. _She was young, bright and had her whole future in front of her. His admiration was almost certainly influenced by the fact she had been an ex-pageant queen who had failed to make it as a model due to her tiny stature of being five feet three. Fashion's loss was the force's gain Jones reckoned but a rogue thought entered his head that said he preferred his women with brown eyes. He ignored the lurch in his stomach and focused on putting his subordinate at ease, well that is was he told himself.

"You did well Belmont, good err…driving skills."

Her smile got even wider at the praise and she reminded Jones of an over eager puppy.

"Thank you sir!"

She leaned closer and her baby blue eyes fluttered at Jones. She smelt of sunshine and strawberries, he repressed a groan as she spoke to him in a low voice.

"Can I tell you a secret? I'm glad you picked me. I was so scared I had messed up."

The over eager puppy made him feel like a dirty old dog. Damn the demon and whatever Hellhound she had ridden in on. Maze had wound him up over the past few days to breaking point to the point where he seriously was considering making a move on a rookie under his command. Jones placed his hands in his lap to cover his excitement and beamed in her direction.

"No you didn't mess up. In fact why don't you go get two coffees and bring them back here? I want you to make we are just a routine patrol and just gently make conversation about the owner to establish she is in there."

Belmont went red with excitement and saluted.

"Yes sir! Won't let you down!"

She leapt out the car and walked off the coffee shop. Jones followed her progress and then sagged with relief back in the car seat. He really didn't want to let Belmont notice how turned on he was. It was creepy old men that did that and he hated anyone that abused others for their own kicks. Jones unlocked his phone and went to access his emails, it was then he saw that the phone had blown up with calls and messages off Mazikeen. He really didn't want to speak to her, so he locked the phone without reading any of the messages and closed his eyes.

An unknown amount of time passed and when the car door opened, Jones jumped awake in surprise. Belmont handed a cup of coffee to him and then slid into the driver's seat holding her own cup. She took a sip and grinned at him,

"Mission accomplished sir! Coffees located and brought in for questioning!"

Jones flashed the obligatory smile at the joke, but he was in no mood for it.

"What about Julia Morris the owner? Is she at the premises?"

"Yes sir, she is serving on her own. There is no one else in the shop."

He took a sip of his coffee,

"I want you to stay here, I am going to go in and ask a few questions about the first murder she hasn't been questioned about. We aren't going to bring her in for the second murder until I bring backup later."

He took another sip of his coffee and she looked at him quizzically.

"Don't you think that's risky sir? She could be a murderer. If it was me, I would use a drug to knock out my victims and then kill them."

Jones stared at her in shock and dropped his coffee. Her features started to bleed into each other and he felt dizzy. He flapped his hands about in desperation but his arms felt heavy, and they wouldn't respond. So Jones slumped back, willing his eyelids to stay open and to fight the urge to give up. Just before he passed out he heard Belmont speak,

"You born again Christians always feel guilty."

Darkness overcame him and his last thought was one that no one knew where he had gone.

_Rooftop across the street…_

Maze watched the police cruiser through her military grade binoculars from the roof of an apartment block that was opposite the coffee shop and that afforded her a good view of the street below. Having reccied the area before going to the rooftop, Maze knew that the Lieutenant was having a snooze in the passenger side having sent his subordinate into the coffee shop to make enquiries.

Typical male human behaviour Maze smugly thought, let a woman do the work and then take all the credit. She didn't whoever admit the rebellious idea that was running around in the back of her head that was annoyed in the Lieutenant for taking a younger, prettier _human _with him instead of her. Maze just wanted to see the look on Jones face when a woman had to rescue him because she was pretty amazing at what she did.

What she did though was something that the Lieutenant would never do, take the short cut and stay one step ahead of her enemies. Maze had found out through her illegal contacts that rookie Melinda Belmont was the daughter of Julia Morris, the coffee shop owner whilst on route to the Lieutenant's location. It had taken Make's contacts all of five minutes to make the connection between the two women as she when she had looked at the third suspect on the Lieutenant's laptop she immediately had felt her bounty hunter sense tingle. Different name, but the third suspect was Belmont. She and her mother had been at Lux the night Patrick had been murdered. In different crowds of friends and both giving different reasons, but they had both been there.

Maze decided to use the Lieutenant as bait as she didn't know why he had been lured to the coffee shop, but she would be ready. The only question was she facing demons or Nephilim demon hybrids or just two crazy humans? Even though she had the element of surprise Maze didn't think she alone would be enough to take out two evil celestials, so she had texted backup. It was just a question of when it would arrive.

She saw the blonde cop come back to the car with two coffees and then get in the driver's side. Maze smiled and said to herself,

"Showtime."

She opened her phone up with one hand and put it to her ear whilst the other still held her binoculars.

"Get ready, the package is about to leave the car."

She closed her phone and put it back in her coat pocket. Maze dropped the binoculars on the rooftop and picked up a gun, which she used to shoot a line across to the building opposite. She stood up on the edge of the roof and took a blade out of the holster under her jacket which she then placed in her mouth.

Maze started to shimmy across the line until she was directly over the police cruiser where she waited holding on with all of her demonic strength.

_Police cruiser…_

The Lieutenant came back to some sort of awareness and didn't know how much time had passed since he had been out. His kidnap training kicked in and he kept his body still as he opened his eyes just a slit to see where he was. Jones saw a glimpse of the car interior and the street where they had originally parked. Judging by the position of the sun only no more than thirty minutes had passed since he had passed out. He thanked God for small mercies. Jones tried very slightly twitching his fingers and toes, but they weren't responding. The only chance he had was to get moving so he could start to get his blood pumping and the adrenaline to counteract the sedative he had been given. For that he needed someone to start moving his body for him, so he did the only thing he could do and that was drool.

He heard Belmont swear and she wiped his mouth with a tissue. Jones then heard her make a phone call,

"We need to get him out the car. I can't have him drool to death, it needs to be a violent end for possession to work."

She wiped his mouth again with a tender motion.

"It's ok. When Lilith takes Hell we will free you. You will understand what your sacrifice is for. She will free humanity from the tyranny of God."

The car door yanked open and Jones felt new hands on him.

"He's a big bastard. How are we supposed to move him?"

The angry voice of what Jones assumed was Julia Morris assailed his ears. He felt anger coursing through his veins, how had he been kidnapped by a pair of idiots?

Jones felt a hand slap his cheek hard and his ears rung from the blow.

"MOTHER! STOP IT!"

He tried to moan but all he could do was dribble. Jones took the advantage of the two women shouting at each other, he could wiggle his toes now. Hands were pulling him in different directions.

"HES MINE!"

"Don't be stupid girl, he's meat for Lilith's army."

Hands let him go so he slumped half out of the car towards the pavement and that is when all Hell broke loose.

_Above…_

Maze had seen enough when the two women starting a tug of war with an unconscious Lieutenant. She was dealing with idiots, human idiots.

Maze let go of the line and dropped onto the car below in a freefall that would have broken the bones of any normal human, but she landed with a feline grace. The surprise of the impact sent the two women scuttling backwards and the Lieutenant falling to the floor.

Julia Morris was the first to react, she picked herself up with a shriek and started running back to the cover of the café. Maze smiled and threw the knife with deadly accuracy towards her, watching with a sense of satisfaction as it embedded itself in Julia's thigh. The older woman fell on the floor with a scream and Maze heard a click behind her.

Belmont motioned with her cocked gun at Maze to get down on the ground and Maze did as she requested silently sending threats at the younger woman. She put her hands up to show Belmont that she had no knives and she stood towering over the figure of Jones who was now completely lying on the floor.

Maze stared scornfully at Belmont not hiding what she thought of her amateur attempts to be a criminal.

"Mommy has to have been the brains of the operation."

Belmont smiled and aimed the gun at her mother who was still rolling around on the ground. Maze ducked as the gun went off as Julia's head exploded in a shower of blood.

"I know who you are. Lilith will be happy to see you again. I will watch as she tortures you."

Belmont saw the shadow of fear cross Maze's face at the mention of her mother.

"So it's true. She is the creature that all supernaturals fear, God and demons alike."

Maze glanced down at the Lieutenant and saw his eye open and close in a wink. She moved so that her body was blocking his from Belmont's gaze.

"I at least need to understand how you bested me, the chief torturer of Hell."

Belmont shrugged and kept the gun trained on Maze.

"Mother joined Lilith's army through the website they used to recruit foot soldiers. She followed their orders to the letter and she killed that barman to send a message to the Devil. They said to lay low and to be a sleeper when they took over the world, but she wanted to be more active. So she killed the second one as she had heard he was Lucifer's drug dealer and she thought getting his attention would mean Lilith would notice her again. She got sloppy, it was me that had to cover her many mistakes, but I planted that coffee on the body so I could lure the Lieutenant out here."

Maze felt the Lieutenant's hand brush the back of her calf and work its way into her boot.

"Why the Lieutenant? He isn't important. Luring me or Lucifer I would understand."

"No! I wanted him. I was going to set mother at you but before I was going to do that I wanted him to be possessed by a demon so he would love me. I never cared about mother's agenda but I played along to get what I wanted. Lilith has the power to do that and by now my mother's soul would have got a message to one of the demons in Hell to possess her. She will rise and destroy you."

She cackled but stopped when Maze let out a loud bellow.

"You really are stupid, you shot her in the head. There is no body to possess, it's just you and no army."

Belmont threw Maze a sulky look and looked unsurely at the still body of her mother. She was torn.

"No matter, pick him up. You are strong enough and I will shoot your kneecaps out if you don't."

Maze started walking towards her, the lack of fear on her face making Belmont more uncertain.

"Dumb blonde making a power play. Too stupid to follow it through, wah wah wah."

Belmont's face contorted in rage.

"BITCH!"

She aimed the gun at Maze and went to pull the trigger, a split second before she did a knife came flying out of the air and embedded itself in her forehead. Belmont dropped to the floor slowly with a look of surprise on her face as she died. Unfortunately as she dropped to her knees the finger on the trigger pressed and the bullet left the chamber of the gun and tore into Maze's shoulder.

Maze collapsed in pain as the bullet passed through her and she landed next to the semi-conscious body of Jones. He crawled slowly over to her and tried to keep her awake as she bled out. Only Jones top half was working so it took a lot of effort. He started screaming for help as he reached inside Maze's jacket pockets for a mobile phone.

The Lieutenant didn't see the giant shadow that passed over the bloody scene and he was too busy worrying about Maze to notice her giggling up at the sky.

Everything around Maze froze and the figure of Amenadial alighted next to them, tucking his wings away behind him. He walked over to Maze and knelt down,

"I'm sorry Maze, I know you said only interfere if they were celestial but you have two dead humans here."

Maze smiled in beatification as the blood leaked out of her shoulder in a massive puddle behind her on the floor. Amenadial thought to himself he had never seen her look so beautiful. She turned that serene look at him,

"Call an ambulance you dick."

Amenadial took a moment to collect himself and then started making phone calls.


	8. Morphine

_Hospital…_

Maze woke up with a dull throbbing in her shoulder and hooked up to various beeping machines whilst lying in a hospital bed. She felt like she had been run over, every part of her ached. She hated guns, hated humans and hated the madness that her mother inspired in others. She heard a small cough next to her bed, so she turned her head slowly in its direction.

Lucifer sat there looking at her with a serious look on his face. She turned her head back up to look at the ceiling and said in a hoarse voice,

"I'm honoured, it's God's representative on Earth."

She felt her wrist grabbed in a vice like grip and she hissed in pain. Lucifer leaned over her bed and placed his lips next to her ear.

"Whatever your plans are with Miss Lopez, they are to end _now_."

She managed to raise the hand that was attached to her hurt side in a one fingered salute to Lucifer in reply. She hissed and winced as her other wrist was grasped harder.

"Play your games with the Lieutenant as it amuses me, but stay away from _her."_

Maze's body shook with silent laughter.

"The world is tiptoeing round you and you even have Decker fooled that you are something else. But I know who you are Satan, Lord of Hell, Great Deceiver and Master Manipulator. I have a choice between you or my mother, I will pick my own side Lucifer Morningstar. I am your creature no longer."

Lucifer kissed her on her cheek and let her wrist go. He whispered in her ear very softly in Lillum so she would know he couldn't lie to her,

"_You were never my creature Mazikeen, you are and always will be my bestest and truest friend." _

A tear escaped and slid down her face. She replied to him in the same language.

"_We are creatures clinging together for survival in a nightmare of her making. We feel no love, no warmth, only the darkness. No love for us my master." _

Lucifer turned and disappeared as quickly as only a celestial could.

Maze lay there stunned. She had just heard everything that she had ached to hear from him for over a millennia. She knew he was not lying, as no one could lie in Lillum.

She needed to decide what she wanted to do.

So Maze being Maze pressed the button for the morphine and grinned in sheer bliss. She would decide later as today was a good day for enjoying some very good drugs.

_**Authors Note.**_

**Thank you for reading and as always this is unbeta'd. Please review if you enjoy as I like the feedback to improve my writing and hopefully I can make this a series.**

**I will be at some point be continuing the story of Chloe and Lucifer. Also I will be doing a one/two shot about Cain and Dan. **

**Enjoy x**


End file.
